selamanya bersamamu
by Tatzune UchiKujyo himawari
Summary: 'Aku datang untuk mengabulkan keinginannya, walaupun aku merasa sakit. Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, dan dia meninggalkan permintaan terakhirnya padaku. Padaku, Rubah kecil peliharaannya. Aku datang untuk mengabulkan permintaan itu.' / Full Naruto Pov/ Spesial fic untuk Ulang Tahun Kohaiku Poppi The Angel Tomboy!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Selamanya bersamamu © Himawarihimeka

Main Pair; Naruto & Sakura (walau gak suka dengan pair ini)

Summari: 'Aku datang untuk mengabulkan keinginannya, walaupun aku merasa sakit. Aku bukanlah Namikaze Naruto. Nama itu adalah Nama seseorang yang begitu berharga bagiku. Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, dan dia meninggalkan permintaan terakhirnya padaku. Padaku, Rubah kecil peliharaannya. Aku datang untuk mengabulkan permintaan itu.' / Full Naruto Pov/ Spesial fic untuk Ulang Tahun Kouhai-ku Tersayang- **Poppi the angel tomboy** (Pecinta NS)!

Story idea © Clannad AS – story Sagara Misae & Shima Katsuki-

( **Sakura** : 17 tahun dan **Naruto** : 15 tahun.)

 **Otanjoubi Omedeto 'Poppy-chan'^^**

.

.

Don't Like? WHATEVER! Gak usah baca, ok!

.

.

 _Dengarkan.. Dalam jimat ini terdapat cahaya. Cahaya yang bisa mengabulkan satu permintaan apapun. Kamu akan membawa ini dan pergi ketempatnya. Dan kamu akan mengabulkan keinginannya. Apa kamu mengerti?_

Aku memperbaiki topiku yang sedikit miring. Mempersiapkan mentalku untuk bertemu dengannya. Jauh dari hadapanku sekarang ada seorang gadis berambut pink sepunggung yang sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding di samping jalan pintu masuk ke sekolah Konoha . Aku berjalan pelan menuju kearahnya, kulihat dia sesekali menengok ke arah seseorang, lalu berbalik dan menghela nafas. Sedikit lagi, jarakku dan dengannya semakin dekat. Dia segera berbalik dan dengan cepat menghampiri seorang lelaki berambut merah bata. Aku terdiam berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ah, Gaara-kun. Apa kau mau pulang juga sekarang?" Suara gadis itu terdengar menyapa lelaki itu.

"Iya. Apa kamu juga, Sakura?" tanya lelaki itu. Sakura Haruno, dia'lah gadis yang sekarang ini adalah clientku yang harus temui.

"Umh.. Kebetulan sekali. Ano, kalau kau tidak keberatan-"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Lelaki bernama Gaara itu memotong ucapan gadis itu sambil melihat kearahku.

"Eh..?" Gadis itu- Sakura- menongok kebelakang juga, menatap kearahku

"Dia sepertinya dari sekolah lai. Apakah dia pacarmu?" tanya lelaki itu. Kulihat Sakura berbalik menatapku.

"Ehh? Ti-tidak.. Bukan.. Gaara-kun-"

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Jaa~ Sakura." Kata Gaara lalu melongos pergi meninggalkanku dan Sakura.

"Ehh..? Tu-tunggu..!" kata gadis pink itu mencoba menahan lelaki itu.

"Ano.. Kamu, Haruno Sakura'kan?" aku mencoba bertanya kepadanya. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik menghadapku dan menatapku garang.

"Gzz... Siapa kau?"

"Namikaze Naruto. Wajahku tidak asing bukan." Ucapku sambil tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Tunggu!" seruku sambil mencoba berlari kecil mengejar Sakura yang berjalan lebih cepat didepanku.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku gak kenal kamu dan juga aku gak ingat kenapa kamu harus membalas budi kepadaku." Serunya.

"Mungkin kamu gak tahu, tapi aku tahu dan juga ingat." Balasku. Dia tiba-tiba mengehntikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapku, aku refleks juga menghentikan lariku.

"Kau mungkin ingat tapi aku enggak! Selain itu, gara-gara kamu Gaara-kun jadi salah paham!" serunya dan-

'buagh'

Gerakannya cukup cepat tanpa kusadari aku sudah terbaring telungkup di jalan. Dia memukulku.

"Sudah cukup. Aku mau pulang!" seru Sakura lalu melangkah menjauh. Segera saja aku berdiri dan berlari dan menghadangnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Tolong jangan pergi. Beritahu aku apa keinginanmu!" seruku spontan.

"Keinginan?"

"Aku datang untuk mengabulkan keinginanmu. Jadi sampai saat itu datang, aku gak bisa pulang."

"Kalau begitu, keinginanku adalah berhentilah mengikutiku sekarang juga." Shappierku membulat kaget.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya saat melihat ekspresi kagetku.

"Ka-kalau.. Kalau itu benar-benar keinginanmu, maka akan ku lakukan. Walaupun, aku tidak akan membuatku puas. Karena kamu sudah menjagaku dengan baik." Ucapku lirih. Ya benar~ Jika itu keinginannya. Aku tidak akan mau. Setidaknya, aku ingin bersamanya sebentar. Akh! Apa yang aku pikirkan ini. Ku dengar Sakura menghela nafas.

.

.

"Kejadiannya waktu aku masih SD. Kalau tidak salah, kau ke rumah sakit karena mengantar makanan buat Temanmu yang berambut seperti pantat ayam. Saat itu, kamu benar-benar membuatku ceria kembali waktu kamu menemukanku di rumah sakit. Apa kau tidak ingat? Waktu itu aku duduk di kursi roda dengan kucing berwarna orange tua di pangkuanku." Kataku menjelaskan kenapa dia begitu membuatku bahagia sambil menunduk menatap sepasang sepatu katsku.

"Ah! Aku ingat." Aku mengadah menatapnya antusias, Akhirnya!

"Souka!?"

"Iya, tapi.. Sepertinya aku tidak melakukan apapun. Bukankah, kita hanya berbincang sebentar." Jelasnya.

"Itu tidak benar!" sanggahku.

"Waktu itu kamu benar-benar membuatku ceria."

"Sou.. Jadi apa yang ku katakan padamu waktu itu?" tanyanya.

"Ah, itu.. Aku juga tak ingat." Balasku sambil nyengir.

'gubrak!'

"Ah! Tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Itulah kenapa aku ingin membalas budi." Lanjutku.

"Begitu.. Baiklah. Kalau begitu traktir aku ramen. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena aku tidak melakukan hal yang berarti, jadi itu saja sudah cukup." jelas Sakura. Shappierku membulat.

"Eh...? Benarkah. Tapi, aku bisa mengabulkan apapun. Segala permintaanmu, Ah. Mungkin saja kau ingin aku mengabulkan keinginanmu yaitu membuat Gaara menjadi Kekasihmu." Tawarku. Dia terdiam sambil menatap sepatunya.

"Saku-"

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu!" serunya.

"Eh..?" aku kaget dengan responnya. Ku kira dia senang dengan tawaranku tadi. Bukannya ia menyukai laki-laki bernama Gaara itu.

"Aku tak mau melakukan hal itu. Aku gak mau memanipulasi perasaan Gaara-kun untuk mencintaiku. Aku tak mau." Jadi itu alasannya. Dia tidak mau membuat Gaara mencintainya dengan kekuatanku.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah ku bilang, Kau tidak perlu membayarnya. Kerana aku'kan tidak membuat sesuatu yang berarti. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lebih baik kau kembali saja. Sayonara, Naruto." Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menjauh dariku.

"Ah.. Saku-" aku tak mampu lagi melanjutkan kata-kataku. Shappierku hanya menatap sayu punggung gadis berambut musim semi iitu.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur dengan deras, aku tetap menunggu Sakura di depan gerbang KHS. Hujan yang kurasa deras menerpaku, sekarang tidak ada kurasa mengguyurku. Aku mengadah, mendapatkan Sakura menyodorkan Payung untuk menghalangi hujan yang menerpaku.

"Sakura-san." Sapaku sambil tersenyum. Tapi ssenyumku tak bertahan lama karena ku rasa Sakura menatapku garang.

"Kau ini bodoh ya! Mana payungmu atau jas hujanmu. Kenapa kau malah hujan-hujanan seperti ini, Haa!?" dia membentakku, tapi aku tersenyum saat merasakan kata-katanya malah khawatir kepadaku.

"Ah, aku lupa membawanya."

"Dasar bodoh. Ayo!"

.

.

"Auw.." aku sedikit meringis saat Sakura menggosok rambutku sedikit kasar.

"Mattaku! Kau ini bisa mengabulkan segara permintaaan, kenapa kau tidak bisa membuat hujan berhenti." Ucapnya.

"Mana mungkin. Aku hanya bisa mengabulkan satu permintaan dan itu harus darimu." Kataku. Dia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ya sudah selesai. Ini. Ganti pakaianmu dengan baju olaragaku. Kalau sudah selesai, menyelinaplah keluar." Katanya sambil memberikan sebuah kantungan dengan baju yang diisi di dalamnya.

"Ha'i." Dia melangahkan keluar lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang mematung sambil menatap bajunya.

.

.

Aku terdiam menunggu ya seperti biasa di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Oh, kau pacarnya Sakura' kan?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut merah yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di sampingku. Aku tahu dia, dia adalah Gaara, orang yang disukai Sakura.

"Bukan. Aku bukan kekasih Sakura-chan." Belaku.

"Bukan?"

"Iya. Dia sudah punya seseorang yang dia sukai." Ucapku lirih, tapi kuyakin dia masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Hey. Boleh aku minta tolong?" katanya, aku mengadah menatap lelaki itu.

"Eh..?"

.

.

.

"Ada apa? Kamu keliatan murung." Sapaan seseorang yang sudah ku tahu, pasti Sakura. Aku mengadah menatap Sakura yang tersenyum ke arahku. Hatiku kembali sakit saat melihatnya, perkataan Gaara tadi benar-benar membuatku, entah kenapa merasa sakit.

"Apa kau benar-benar masuk angin?" dari nadanya, aku tahu dia sedikit khawatir. Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lalu, kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

'Iya. Ada sebuah masalah yang bisa menyakiti hatimu.' Aku ingin mengatakan kalimat itu, tapi.. Yang ku lakukan hanya diam dan menatap kosong sepatuku.

 _._

 _"Aku tahu perasaan Sakura kepadaku. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, Aku sudah punya Matsuri, kekasihku. Jadi, bisakah kau memberi petunjuk pada Sakura, kalau sebenarnya aku sudah punya kekasih." Ucap Gaara._

 _"Gaara-kun, kau benar-benar baik ya." Ucap Matsuri pada Gaara tanpa memeperdulikan aku yang hanya bisa diam mendengarkan mereka._

 _"Mau bagaimana lagi, matsuri-chan. Aku tak mau membuat Sakura sakit hati Jadi, Naruto-san, tolong bantu dia jangan sampai dia tersakiti terlalu dalam." Pinta Gaara kepadaku._

.

"Hei.. Kamu kenapa sih?" suara Sakura menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang perkataan Gaara tadi. Saat ini, aku dan dia sedang berada di atas jembatan penyebrangan.

"Bicara dong pada Nee-san." Ucapnya. Aku tetap diam, mengabaikannya.

"Apa jangan-jangan.. Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" tanyanya. Aku jatuh cinta? Tapi sepertinya..

"Mungkin.. Ya, mungkin aku jatuh cinta." Iya, aku jatuh cinta.

"Benarkah? Wah.. padahal tadi aku Cuma menebak loh." Dan Tebakanmu benar.

"Kalau begitu? Kenapa kamu muram?" tanyanya. Inilah saatnya, aku harus memberitahunya. Sedikit aku melirik kearahnya dan berkata..

"Karena aku.. Punya kabar buruk untuknya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Dia sudah punya seseorang yang dia sukai... " Kau menyukai Gaara.

"... Tapi, orang tersebut sudah memiliki Kekasih." Dan Gaara, sudah punya pacar.

"Aku disuruh oleh orang yang disukai orang yang kusukai untuk mengatakan sebuah pesan padanya." Yah, Gaara menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu bahwa lelaki itu sudah punya pacar.

"Wah, seperti Drama saja. Tapi, bukannya itu Kesempatanmu." Serunya. Apa? Kesempatan? Aku tak yakin aku punya kesempatan.

"Kalau kau menghiburnya saat dia patah hati, mungkin saja dia menjadi menyukaimu." Mungkin? Ya.. Masih mungkin'kan. Dan kuyakin tak akan terjadi.

"Ayolah, Naruto-kun. Berhentilah bersedih, dan berpikirlah Positif. Bukannya ini saat yang kau tunggu."

'Degh!' tubuhku bergetar. Saat yang aku tunggu.. Saat yang aku tunggu! Tidak Bisa.

"Ya? Ini kesem-"

"Aku Gak Mungkin Berpikir Seperti Itu!" Seruku menyela perkataannya yang mungkin saja membuatku semakin sedih.

"Eh..?"

"Kalau kau menjadi berada di posisi aku... Bisakah kau melakukan hal itu? Ketika kamu begitu mencintai orang itu! Bisakah kau berpikir kau memiliki peluang saat dia sakit hati?" Aku menangis. Entah kenapa, tapi.. Air mata ini terus mengalir.

"Gomen.. Aku minta maaf. Teman-temanku yang lain sering berpikir seperti itu jadi.. Eh!" Dia menghentikan kata-katanya, aku mengadah menatap kearahnya. Emerlandnya melebar, tampak syok dengan yang dia lihat. Akupun berpaling ke arah yang dia tuju, seketika aku pun ikut kaget dan panik saat melihat itu. Disana.. Gaara-san dan Kekasihnya sedang berjalan bersama sambil berpelukan. Tatapanku menjadi kosong.

"Naruto-kun.. Jangan bilang, yang barusan yang kau katakan itu..."

"Umh. Hiks."

"Begitu ya? Ha.. hahahaha.. aku benar-benar.. Bodoh." Aku semakin mengeluarkan air mataku dengan deras mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Naruto.. Kenapa kau yang malah menangis?" ucapnya dengan nada datar. Aku menangis? Aku juga tak tahu kenapa air mata ini mengalir dengan deras.

"Aku.. aku juga .. hiks.. tidak tahu." Ku lihat dia berjalan pelan ke belakang, lalu dengan cepat berjalan menjauh dariku, meninggalkanku yang terus menangis. Ya~ aku memang cengeng.

.

.

"Sakura-chan.." sapaku pada Sakura yang sedang duduk diam di taman tempat pertama kali kami mengobrol tentang tawaranku ingin mengabulkan keinginannya untuk membuat Gaara menyukainya. Eh, aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Na-naruto-kun? Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya Kaget.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan disini. Dan tak sengaja aku bertemu denganmu. Kebetulannya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Dia membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Aku lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Cinta itu seperti Kembang api, ya." Ucapku.

"Eh..?"

"Lebih indah kalau pecah jadi berkeping-keping dan berhamburan."

"Ekh! Ka-kau..!"

'Buagh!'

"Mau ajak berantem, haa!" serunya sambil memelintir tanganku.

"Go-gomen!" aku hanya bisa meminta maaf dan meringis kesakitan. Dia melepaskanku lalu kembali duduk di kursi.

"Ini." Ucapku sambil memberikan tisu padanya.

"Aku tidak perlu, karena kau memang sedang tidak sedih." Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu, kalau kau tidak punya tisu di kamar mandi, kau bisa menggunakannya."

"Mau ku pukul lagi, haa!?" serunya.

"Gomen."

"Apa bicaramu itu. Sungguh tak masuk akal." Dengusnya.

"Eto.. Gomennasai." Ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Mungkin.. Aku merasa seperti orang yang harus bertanggung jawab dalam kejadian ini." Ucapku.

"Kau ini ngomong apa-sih? Kamu'kan enggak.. " senyum cerahnya luntur menjadi senyum muram.

"... Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya memang ada banyak hal." Ucapnya.

"Hountouni Gomennasai." Ucapku sambil membungkuk.

"Tapi, kau memang benar. Aku bersedih karena hal lain. Bukan salahmu, kok." Ucapnya sambil menunduk. Aku mengadah menatapnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu? Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin" Katanya.

"Aku gak berpikir seperti ini." Ucapku.

"Benar juga. Kau datang kesini hanya untuk membalas budi, bukan karena mencintaiku."

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!" sanggahku. Ku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang.

"Huh...? Benarkah? Jadi, kau benar menyukaiku."

"Ah.. Umh, Iya." Ia, aku menyukaimu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kusuka dariku?" tanyanya.

"Eh..? Hal-hal seperti kamu suka membentaku dan menkhawatirkanku. Dan ketika kau membantingku, aku bisa mencium wangi badanmu.. Dan aku suka itu." Ucapku malu-malu.

"Menurutku, alasan yang terakhir itu tidak perlu kau ucapkan." Ucapnya. Apa aku salah lihat? Wajahnya memerah.

"Maaf!" seruku.

"Gak usah minta maaf lagi." Ucapnya.

"Baik."

"A-ano.. Naruto-kun.. Arigato."

"Ah, iya. Doushimashite."

.

.

"Ah, kau Naruto-san'kan?" sapa dua orang gadis yang kutahu adalah Hinata dan Ino. Sahabat Sakura.

"Iya."

"Kau menunggu, Sakura-chan'kan?" tanya Hinata. Aku mengangguk.

"Dia sepertinya akan lama. Karena dia adalah ketua dewan muris, hari ini dia ada rapat. Dan dia juga bilang, kau harus datang pada Festival Hahabi malam nanti."

"Souka. Aku akan datang."

"Oh ya, Naruto-kun. Apa kau ada waktu? Sakura mengatakan pada kami untuk menemanimu. Dia sepertinya bakal lama." Kata Ino.

"Ah, iya."

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam bersama mereka, aku dan mereka berjalan bersama.

"Jadi, Sakura belum pernah kerumahmu?" tanya Hinata padaku.

"Rasanya seperti sebuah kebanggaan bisa mengujungi rumahmu lebih dulu daripada Pacarmu. Hehehe.." gurau Ino. Aku tersadar akan sesuatu. Rumah? Aku menghentikan langkahku membuat mereka juga menghentikan langkah mereka. Aku menengok ke kanan ke kiri, entah kenapa disini terlalu tak asing, padahal aku belum pernah kemari. Akh, kenapa? Kenapa denganku ini. Selintas, ku rasa aku melihat sosok laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip denganku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ti-tidak.. Hanya saja aku tak tahu. Aku enggak ingat... Dimana Rumahku."

.

.

"Nah disini." Kami berhenti disebuah rumah sederhana dengan sebuah tanda 'Namikaze' di pagar rumah itu.

"Jangan menakuti kami dengan candaan seperti itu dong, Naruto." Ucap Ino. Aku tak memperdulikan kata-katanya, aku hanya menatap bangunan di depan mataku ini dengan bingung.

"Eh..?" kami serentak bersaamaan saat sosok serang perempuan berambut merah panjang keluar dari rumah itu. Kenapa? Sosoknya sangat tidak asing. Kenapa?

"Ano.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Wanita itu.

"Konichiwa." Sapa Ino dan Hinata.

"Harusnya kau mengatakan, 'Aku pulang'." Kata Hinata padaku. Aku tak menjawab.

"Apa kalian teman Naruto?" tanya wanita itu.

"Iya!" seru Ino dan Hinata.

"Eh, arigato sudah mau datang. Silakan masuk dan berdo'alah untuknya." Ingatan itu tiba-tiba muncul. Sosok lelaki berambut pirang dengan tiga garis seperti kucing di kedua pipinya, yang duduk di sebuah kursi roda. Tangan yang memberikanku sebuah bungkusan jimat itu. Wajah Sakura yang sedang menunggu Gaara di depan gerbang. Dan.. Akh! Aku ingat. Aku.. Aku.. Aku ingat sekarang. Namikaze Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku.. Aku bukanlah Namikaze Naruto yang asli. Akh! Segera saja aku berlari meninggalkan rumah itu, meninggalkan Hinata dan Ino yang terus memanggilku, dan Ibu Namikaze Naruto yang termangu menatap kosong kearah Ino dan Hinata yang memanggil nama anak mereka yang sudah tidak ada.

.

.

Akhirnya aku ingat. Aku bukanlah Namikaze Naruto. Nama itu adalah Nama seseorang yang begitu berharga bagiku. Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, dan dia meninggalkan permintaan terakhirnya padaku. Padaku, Rubah kecil peliharaannya. Aku datang untuk mengabulkan permintaan itu.

.

.

.

Malam festival Hanabi. Aku berjalan cepat untuk menemui Sakura, dia mengatakan akan menungguku di depan stand Takoyaki. Dan sekarang aku melihatnya, dengan Yukata berwarna biru dengan corak bunga Sakura, dan Obi berwarna biru tua. Rambutnya di sanggul dan membiarkan anak-anak rambut menghiasi kiri-kanan wajahnya.

"Gomen. Aku terlambat." Ucapku. Ku lihat dia tersenyum.

"Daijoubu, aku juga belum lama menunggumu. Dan biasanya, aku yang membuatmu menungguku'kan? Hehehe.." senyumku mengembang saat dia mengatakan kalimat itu.

.

.

Aku dan dia melakukan banyak hal di sini, mulai dari stand _Kingyo_ sukui' tempat memancing ikan dengan menggunakan saringan berbahan kertas robek, dan yah~ aku kalah dalam permainan itu. Lalu di stand 'Kembang gula' dan juga di tempat-tempat lainya.

.

.

"Keinginan?" tanyanya saat aku menunjukan sebuah jimat keinginan padanya.

"Umh! Ya, karena itulah alasan kenapa aku kemari. Dan, di dalam ada cahaya yang bisa mengabulkan keinginan disini." Ucapku sambil membuka kain pembungkus Cahaya keinginan itu.

"Eh..? kok tidak ada?" tanyaku kaget saat tidak menemukan apa-apa didalam itu.

"Mungkin dari awal memang sudah tidak ada. Atau kalau tidak, mungkin saja ini tidak di perlukan untukku. Yang penting, kita bisa bahagia sekarang." Ucapnya.

"Tapi, ini juga penting." Sanggahku.

"Tapi, biarpun kau mengatakan hal itu.. Aku tahu-"

"Kamu punya keinginan?" seruku.

"Iya." Jawabannya membuatku mengembangkan senyumku.

"Jadi, inilah keinginan yang begitu ingin kamu dengarkan." Ucapnya. Aku tetap diam menunggu kelanjutan perkataannya. Dia tersenyum lalu menutup mata, mengatupkan kedua tangannya seperti memohon.

"Inilah keinginanku. Tolong.. Naruto-kun, cintai aku selamanya." Mataku membulat mendengarnya, dan ku rasa ada angin kecil menerpa wajahku.

"Teruslah mencintaiku selama-lamanya. Itulah keinginanku."

'Cup'

Bibir Sakura menempel erat di pipi kananku membuatku kaget dengan hal yang dia lakukan dan yang dia katakan. Di bawah Hanabi yang baru di lepas, begitu juga dia melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah memerahnya menatap ke arahku kaget melihatku wajah memerah sangat. Itu keinginannya? Keinginannya adalah Aku harus mencintainya selamanya. Dan aku.. Tentu saja akan terus mencintainya.

"Go-gomen. Apa kau kaget?" tanyanya Khawatir. Aku tidak kaget, aku hanya terlalu gembira.

"Aku akan mencari minuman Kau tunggu disini, ya." Ucapnya lalu berjalan menjauh dariku dengan wajah merona. Aku, benar-benar... Mencintainya. Meskipun, hal ini hanya sesaat, tapi ini sangatlah berharga.

"Sakura-chan.. Arigato. Hountouni Arigato."

...

...

...

"Sayonara, Sakura-chan. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku akan terus mencintaimu."

'Selamanya'.. Selalu selamanya mencintaimu dan di sampingmu.

-Dalam wujudku, menjadi rubah peliharaanmu-.

.

.

.

 **OWARI!**

 **Sungguh! Apa fic ini aneh? Waduhh! Maaf banget. Maaf kalau ada yang gak ngerti jalan cerita fic ini. Maaf ya.**

 **Pokoknya, intinya aalah kisah Rubah peliharaan Naruto yang berubah wujud menjadi tubuh tuannya, yaitu Naruto Namikaze. Dia datang untuk mengabulkan keinginan Sakura, dan pas Sakura ucapin keinginannya, Si Rubah yang menjadi Naruto itu menghilang dan menjadi rubah kembali dan menjadi peliharaan Sakura.**

 **(Maaf kalo gak ngerti lagi)**

 **Pokoknya_  
Otanjoubi Omedetou, buat Kohaiku yang cantik, Poppi Pongawu Atau bisa dibilang 'Poppi the angel tomboy'.**

 **Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu dan semakin pintar dan selalu dengar-dengaran. Kwkwkwk :V**

 **Maaf kalau hanya ini hadiah yang bisa senpai buat. Hountouni Gomennasai. Maaf kalau cerita ini sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaat abal dan jelek. Maaf!^^**

 **Soalnya, aku bukan penggemar NS, sih. Aku'kan SasuSaku^^**

 **Heheheh, makasih kalau ada yang singgah baca ataupun Review. :D**


End file.
